Maxwell Caulfield
Maxwell Caufield is an British-American film, stage, and television actor who is based in the United States. He is known for his rolls in the films Grease 2, Empire Records, All My Children, and Emmerdale. Biography Early life Caulfield was born on November 23, 1959 in Duffield, Derbyshire - although he later claimed birth in Glasgow, reportedly to be "more interesting." Although not a child actor per se, aged around seven he played "Ted" (using thee pseudonym Maxwell Findlater) in the 1967 film, Accident. The film's screenplay was written by Harold Pinter. The film was written by Harold Pinter. The film starred Stanley Baker, Dirk Bogarde and Michael York. The actor's American stepfather, Peter Maclaine, a former marine, reportedly kicked caulfield out of the house at the age of fifteen. Maxwell's mother had a child with Peter Maclaine, who is Maxwell's half brother. Caufield became an exotic dancer at London's Windmill Theater in order to obtain an Equity card enabling him to work as an actor. Later he got his green card through his stepfather. He took his stage surname, Caulfield, from the character in J.D. Salinger's (father of Matt Salinger who played the title character in the 1991, Captain America movie) novel Catcher in the Rye. In 1980, Caulfield, then 21, became the third husband of actress Juliet Mills, who is 18 years his senior. Personal life He has been married since 1980 to actress Juliet Mills, 18 years his senior, making him son-in-law of veteran actor Sir John Mills and writer Mary Haley Bell. He is brother-in-law to his wife's siblings, Jonathan Mills and actress Haley Mills, and uncle to Haley Mills sons, Crispian Mills (lead singer of indie band Kula Shaker), and Jason Lawson. Caulfield is stepfather to Melissa Miklenda (Juliet Mills daughter from her second marriage) and Sean Caulfield (Mills daughter from her first marriage). Maxwell Caulfield became a naturalized United States citizen on September 5, 1991. Theater Caulfield made his New York City debut in Hot Rock Hotel (1978) after moving from the UK to the United States, and the following year made his sttage debut in Class Enemy (1979), in which he bagged the lead role. He won a Theater World Award for his performance. He made his Los Angeles debut in Hitting Town (1980); and took a role in The Elephant Man (1980) the same year, which was when he met Juliet Mills. "Maxwell Caulfield is the ideal spider in the web", wrote one critic, saying he (Caulfield) was "as disarming of himself as he is of others - which gives this revival that tragic tinge of great comedy." He made his Broadway debut in J.B. Priestley's An Inspector Calls opposite Sian Phillips. He played opposite Jessica Tandy and Elizabeth Wilson in Salonika at the Public Theater in New York (appearing fully nude for most of the play). He appeared in Joe Orton's black comedy Loot at the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles. In 2006 he drew attention for his bare-chested scene in the Off-Broadway two-hander Tryst, opposite Amelia Campbell. In 2007, he performed in the Charles Busch play, Our Leading Lady, opposite Kate Mulgrew (best known for playing Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager). In 2007, he also made his West End stage debut as Billy Flynn in the long-running London production of Chicago; he then resumed the roll of Flynn for the Broadway production of Chicago in November 2007. Alongside Lois Robbins, Caulfield - playing the character of Julian Winston - finished up an off-Broadway production of the comedy Cactus Flower (2011). Television Caulfield has appeared on Dynasty (1985 - 1986), The Colbys (1986 - 1987), Murder, She Wrote (1988 - 1991), Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990), The Rockford Files (1996), Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1995 - 1998), Casualty (2003 - 2004), Emmerdale (2009 - 2010), and NCIS (2013), smong other television programs. Roles 789789789.jpg| Alistair Smythe 679789789676.PNG| Alistair Smythe (Spider-Carnage universe) Credits Actor Alistair Smythe *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer Alistair Smythe (Spider-Carnage universe) Category:Cast Category:A-Z